Bartholomew Nuggets's crazy Adventures
by blake mole
Summary: In the multiverse, a planet exists under the name of Garrysworld. Bartholomew Nuggets is a regular soldier, however, his destiny is about to change drastically when war strikes out with an alien race : from a simple sergeant, he becomes a guardian of one of the sacred weapons. Disclaimer : This doesn't happen in Half-Life but in Garry's mod


The adventures of Garrysman Bartholomew Nuggets

Chapter 1 : Introduction to a sandbox planet

Ah, the multiverse, a place full of surprising and amazing things. Billions of planets, all different from each other, each world containing a multitude of things worth seeing. There are different types of planets, some shrouded in darkness, others where light is the dominant force, some where water is everywhere, others where fire and lava dominate the landscape. But lets skip the general ''blabla'' about the universe, and go straight to the action. Let's start by finding the planet where the story takes place. It is located in the Gameverse, and is quite a special sort of planet. There are only five or six like it, out of a total of about five thousand. They are called Sanbox planets. You may think, because of the name given to these planets, that the only things to be seen are vast amounts of desert. Well, you would be wrong : this name comes from the people inhabiting it ; their powers are different in each world, but they all have the same goals : creation, by using their own imagination. The best known planet of this type is of course Minecraftia, the famous planet where everything, including the people, is cube shaped. But the other well known planet is Garrysworld, and that is where our story takes place.

Play : Sweden, minecraft theme

Bartholomew Nuggets was relaxing. He was having a peaceful nap on top of the building just next to the spawn in gm_construct. He was a young man of at 16 or 17 years old, about 1,85 m tall. He had short, straight, chestnut hair ; he wore a pair of sunglasses, a pair of headphones painted Asimov ( yes, like the skin in counter-strike ), a pair of dog tags, a dark green bomber jacket, with a black t-shirt under it where you could read wankers must die. His trousers were a pair of baggy, red trousers, with holes in them. On his feet, he wore a pair of red and blue trainers. Anyway, he was snoozing on the edge of the highest storey of the building, and didn't giving a shit about it. He was suddenly woken up by a someone speaking through his talkie-walkie.

''Alert, mobs are approaching the building and the spawn base.  
-Yes, I can see them clearly, said another voice, Holy duley, anima-Raaaaaaaaaagh  
-What the hell was that ?, responded someone else  
-I don't know, but be careful''

Rats, thought Bartholomew, a unknown enemy starting by ''anima''. What could it be ? Animals ? No, if the guy meant animals in general then it seemed preposterous. What else started with ''anima''. His thoughts were brutally interrupted, when he heard a yell followed by an ear splitting screech, then two seconds later, the same thing happened again, and again, until the boy had heard seven people howl-and most certainly die-yet he couldn't put his finger on where he'd heard these horrible sounds following each scream, for he had heard them before. Then, somebody called him on his talkie-walkie :

''Barth, are you still alive ?  
-Yes, Gregory.  
-What happened ?  
-I dont know, the line went dead. I can't get Melody, nor Arthur, the twins are not responding, Zachary's gone silent and I can't hear Morgane and Zephyr chatting as usual.  
-I must say, it is bizarre, althought I am sure I heard these bizarre sounds before, when I was looking at a film in the barracks which taught us to recognize every type of agressive entity.

Thump, thump

-Wait, Gregory, did you hear that ?  
-Yeah, it sounded like footste-Raaaaaaaaagh  
-Greg, Greg ! What happened ?''

Silence

Oh, crap, I'm all alone ! Bartholomew started to panic : Everybody in the hole building, except for him, was dead, killed by an unknown enemy. The worst thing was that he knew what enemy it was, but he just couldn't remember its name. Suddenly, it dawned on him : These terrifying screeches which followed each death, the mob whose name started by ''anima'' ; No doubt was permitted :

''Animatronics''

Just then, he heard scrapping sounds coming from the planks which led to the top of the building. Ten seconds after that, a hideous face appeared : It looked like a fox, only it had an eyepatch and very big, sharp teeth, then it was followed by a grotesque looking bear, who was in turn followed by a nasty looking chicken, with, finally, a blue rabbit emerging behind it. The four animatronics eyed the Garrysman, and starting advancing on him.  
I'm doomed, Bartholomew thought, I don't stand a chance if I engage them in a normal combat situation. Well then, time for plan B. He looked towards the menacing robots :

''Come at me, you tin cans !''

And with that, before they could stop him, he went to the side and jumped.

 **Oooh, cliffhanger**


End file.
